Amy's Dark Secret
by My-My986
Summary: Amy's been hiding a secret from her friends.When her old friends from her original home in seek of her aid to vanquish an old evil.What will happen to the Sonic Team when they find out?Will love blossom?Will I ever shut up?WHATS AMY'S SECRET?To answer your first question NOT 'TILL YOU READ THIS!R&R! I may change the rating later maybe.
1. Their Back?

**Amy's Dark Secret Chapter 1:They came back.**

* * *

**AMY: Mymy986 DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY.**

**SONIC: THE SONIC TEAM BELONGS TO SEGA.**

Amy's P.O.V

I woke up feeling ready for the day. I got up took a hot shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in my Sonic riders outfit. I made some breakfast and looked at an old picture of me, and some old friends of my old life. On the left side of the picture was Maria the Hedgehog, she was like me fun and perky. She was a golden yellow color, with crystal blue eyes. She still had her blue grey headband, and she's always wearing her signature blue outfit and boots, she's like my twin basically only different eyes, color, longer quills, and outfit. On the right side of the picture was Daniel the Hedgehog, he was all looks and, barely no brain. He was brown with hazel eyes, and wore nothing but blue sneakers with a yellow line going from the top to bottom sorta like splitting it in there was me I didn't look that much different except I wore my old rags before that day came. I can't tell the others the truth they'll just think I'm a freak. That's what I thought every time I remembered I'm not who my friends think I am. Well time to do the usual and hang with Cream and Cheese.

**-In some alley of Station Square-**

A bright light shone from the alley way , and two hedgehogs appeared one golden yellow the other brown with a fake Chaos Emerald.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TELEPORTED US IN A DARK DUMP! "A female voice yelled.

"I'm sorry, no one can do perfectly, but Amelia sheesh." A male voice told her.

"Well, we better find her, or our world as we know it is gone…and I miss her." The female voice told him.

"Aww someone needs a hug-"He was cut off by the female voice.

"Touch me and I'll break your arm." Was all she could tell him "Look I know you miss her too, but you choose not to show it." "Are you going dark on me so I'll stop hiding me emotions?" Yes, now take off the emotion amulet." "OK." As soon as he does so he starts crying. "WAAAAA!WE'RE FINALLY GONNA SEE PINKY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!.""Well stop crying or we're never gonna find her." "OK. We gotta a lot of exploring to do huh?" "Yeah, so let's go." With that the hedgehogs left the ally, and into the new world.

**WELL, CHAPTER 1 IS DONE! R&R! NO FLAMING!**


	2. What's up with the Master Emerald?

**I'M BACK!OK, This chapter is dedicated to AWESOMEROCKSTAR10!I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE STORY ENJOY!**

-**With Sonic (Sonic's P.O.V) -**

Note to self; never run through a beauty shop filled with perfume. I mean really who needs that much perfume? Well I'm running to Tails' place to talk about what I'm doing with Ames in a few hours. Tails is the only one that knows I really like Amy. It's just better this way 'cause there's NO way I'm telling her I like her. I just I got here and BOOM!It's like an explosion in the garage time to investigate.

"Tails little bud." I called out. This is the 3rd time this mouth he blew up the garage.

"Yeah, it's me"

"Dude you look like you just got exploded. Oh sorry. "

"None taken, so wanna go inside I need to wash up?"

"Yeah, let's go." With that we went inside, and started to discuss what in Mobius was he doing. "So you we're trying to make a thing that makes thingies? " "Out of what I just said how much did you hear?" "Blah, blah, blah, blah, Cream, something blah thingy hearts, then BOOM, and then I tuned you out." "OK two out of what you said was true. This is what I said; I was making a machine that blows heart-shaped bubbles and-WAKE UP!"Wha! " "Seriously, dude when are you gonna start listening to me?" "When you talk about something I like." "Well it involves Amy, but if you don't wanna listen than fine by me." "You lost me at Amy." "OK, so I make a machine that blows orange and pink heart shape bubbles, and then I get it to burst colorful bubbles and have the time of our lives." "Great now we just gotta do it." Then the door burst open with a burnt Knuckle standing there. Is everyone burning today? "Guys we have a serious problem. The Master Emerald isn't accepting me anymore." "What do ya mean _"Not accepting you anymore"_? "I mean what I mean IT'S NOT ACCEPTING ME!Call the gang, and check it out. COME ON!"And with that I called everyone to the shrine and, we're looking at the Master Emerald going berserk.

"It's glowing outta control!"

"What's going on?!"

"What's happening?"

"What do we do?"

"What's that inside?!"

"I can't see!"

"See what I mean!"

"Where's Amy?!"That's right where IS Amy everyone else came, but her were could she be? The Master Emerald started glowing more brightly when two hedgehogs appeared on what looked like a Master Emerald hologram. "It's never done THAT before." Suddenly the two hedgehogs appeared right in front

of us! "Who are you?" was all I said. The golden yellow spoke up. "My name is Maria the Hedgehog and he's Daniel the Hedgehog, and we seek our friend and savior Amelia." Maria said. "Yeah, you guys know her? About this high, pink quills, red headband, jade eyes, gold bangles, light peach skin?" Daniel described her. "_That sounds A LOT like Ames."_ I thought "Well, that sounds like Amy!" Cream said. "Yeah, pink quills red headband jade eyes, gold bangles, light peach skin. "But, she's no savior that's Sonic." Then they all looked at me "What?" I was totally clueless right now. Why's everyone looking at for?

"You're the savior of this world, so you could be the one their looking for." Shadow told me like it was obvious "Well, if so then you must be one of her descendants, but that means…she's gone." Maria said depressed "No, no, no, no! Amelia was younger than me and older than you there's NO way he's her son, grandson, cousin whatever!" "Listen, buddy I know my family tree and there's no one named Amelia." Suddenly the Master Emerald glowed brighter and it showed a holographic Amy than her clothes turned to brown worn out rags. "That's her!" Maria and Daniel said in union. "That's Amy how can she be the one you're looking for?" "I know those rags anywhere that's her." Maria said with determination in her voice. The Master Emerald glowed even brighter and shot a beam in the sky as if it was some sort of signal of some sort. When it finally died down Knuckles did that chant thing and it glowed so bright I had to shield my eyes from going blind when I opened my eyes the Master Emerald was black.

"What happened to it?" Cream asked getting scared.

"I don't know Cream, I don't know."

**-With Amy (Amy's P.O.V) -**

Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was. If it is than the entire galaxy is doomed. I ran all the way to the Master Emerald shrine and found it black. Knuckles was doing the chant he was almost done_ "I've got to stop him before it's too late!"_ I thought. I ran as fast as I could to him "No, no, no NOOO!"I yelled as he finished. Just then a black beam with dark purple twisting around it shot from it and into the sky. I fell to my knees looking were it just went "What have you done?" I asked already knowing the answer. "What was that?" Sonic asked curiously "That was our worst nightmare."

**OK! Now I want at least 5 more reviews to finish this! It's a little short I know but sorry!**


	3. On our way to Cosmos

**Hey, Hey, Hey!I want to give a shout out to some peeps of mine. Well thanks a lot AWESOMEROCKSTAR101, SonAmy7427, Yasmine155, Mist the hedgehog, anime and manga fan girl and !**

**-Sonic's P.O.V (At Tails workshop) -**

We were in Tails' place were Amy was explaining everything" The truth is…I'm not really from Mobius I'm from the planet Cosmos. I'm rightfully known as The Chaos Guardian and savior of Cosmos, and that 'thing' is known as Dark Chaos. An old evil I defeated a long time ago. I had sealed him in the Master Emerald and transported us and the chaos emeralds to your world to where he wouldn't come back till someone with the resemblance of a knight of the round table. You're like Sir Gawain, Knuckles one of my best friends from home." Amy explained as if it weren't a big deal. I can't believe what I'm hearing. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Knuckles yelled really confused." That's why **were,** to stop it from being released." Maria begun "And now Amelia must stop it again." Daniel finished. "Amy why didn't you tell us any of this." Cream asked "I...I thought that when I came here that if you guys found out you'd think I was a freak, and now that Dark Chaos has been released I don't want you guys getting involved." "Wait, were did Dark Chaos go anyway? Tails asked her. "My guess is Cosmos to the Ultra-Emerald." "So, wait there's an emerald greater than the Master Emerald?" Shadow asked surprised by the answer. "There are emeralds more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds, but like I said I don't want you guys getting involved." Amy told us sternly "Well guess what, we're getting involved weather you like it or not. You're our friend and if you go we all go." I told her giving her my signature wink and smirk. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Amy sighed "Fine, but when you get there don't mention Dark Chaos." "Deal!" We all said in union and we began our new adventure to outside?

**-Amy's P.O.V-**

What is wrong with me!? Why did I just let my friends go to Cosmos?! They don't know what they're up against! I'm worried about them, but not as much as Cream and Sonic. My thoughts were broken when someone tapped my shoulder. "Ames, where are we even going?" Sonic asked me "To, Cosmos?"

"But, how do we get there I mean." "We need to get to the Master Emerald there I'll do the rest." I told him while heading to the large rock I sealed Dark Chaos in. When we got there I could see the lifeless rock that was once full of power. I hopped on top of it and focused my energy…well tried to anyways. "What are doing?" Cream asked me "I'm trying to concentrate if you don't mind now I need quite." I thought about the Chaos Emeralds said what needed to be "Chaos…MAGNET!" I glowed a hot pink aura and the Chaos Emerald came flying towards me. "Chaos…CONTROL!" and like that we sailing through space in flash of colors. _"This is gonna be a long adventure."_ I thought as we were going faster than the speed of light.

**Sorry, it's so short I was wanting to get more done, but I didn't want to disappoint my fellow readers. Really, really, REALLY sorry guys R&R Plz!**


	4. Older friends & a new planet

**I'm back!OK, so here's the deal the FRIST person to guess the P.O.V correctly gets chapies 5-6 dedicated to them!Second gets a virtual cookie, and Third gets a crumb. ENJOY THE STORY!**

I walked around my room getting ready to go out _"WHERE IS THAT DANG HELMET?!"_I thought as I went down stairs and tripped right over it_. _As I picked it up I noticed the picture that was taken years ago; it was me and Amy she never liked being called Amelia. It was the day she became the Chaos Guardian, and we were celebrating with her new castle friends Maria her friend/maiden mostly friend and Daniel her messenger/friend. I thought he was a jester but he was a messenger. I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. I'll never forget that day.

_Flashback_

_I stood there as Amy was hovering in the air glowing a vibrant pink."AMELIA, JADE, AMYTHST, THORN, ROSETTE, ROSALENA, ROSE! What on Cosmos do you think you're doing!?" I yelled at Amy seeing her with the Chaos Emeralds swerving around her. She left the other emeralds 'cause the Chaos Emeralds were slightly more powerful."I'm doing my job of protecting the Galaxy! I have to stop Dark Chaos or we're ALL doomed!" She yelled back turning her head showing the tears streaming down her face."You don't have ta do this!" I yelled some more as tears as streamed down my face as well."Yes, yes I do. It's my job to protect you and everyone else in the Galaxy. I'm not the little girl who was pushed around by everyone anymore. I…I'm Amelia, Amelia Rose the Hedgehog, Chaos Guardian, Protector of the galaxy!" she yelled as she began to glow brighter and brighter. "See ya Big Bro." then with a blinding flash she was gone._

I still feel like it was MY entire fault she was gone. She would've like growing up more, watching my knight ceremony, watching me getting married. Speaking of witch my thoughts were broken by a sweet voice. "Hun, shouldn't you be at the knight house at the castle?"Sapphire asked me. She's an ivory bat with light-blue eye shadow. Her dress a light-pink at the top that turns light-green and it slightly shows her feminine figure. "Hey, just…just remembering stuff." I tell her wiping my tears to not look pathetic."Hey, it wasn't your fault." She'd tell me time and time again. "Then, why does it feel like it? I was her big brother, I was **_supposed_ **to protect her…and I failed." She looked at me like I was gonna explode into tears. "Hey, you did everything you could." Sapphire told me reassuringly."Yeah, Ok I gotta go 'fore I'm late. Bye." I told her in a hurry. I'm gonna be in sooo much trouble if I'm late

I ran all the way to the castle the usual guards at the gate weren't there so I got a freebie inside and ran all the way to the Knight House; it's were the knights of the round table train and fight. I looked as all the knights looked at like I just committed a crime of some sort. "Well, someone's L.A.T.E late! Lancey." Galahad said smugly. He's a silver hedgehog with golden eyes and five weird quills in face. "Here, ya stupid crybaby." Lancelot said giving him a sack a coins. He's an ebony hedgehog with red streaks and crimson eyes and he's slightly emo."You guys really made a bet on if I was gonna be late or somthin'?" I don't blame them for doing it. I never told them about my past. They know the history of Amy just not that I was her big brother figure. "Come on you guys we better get training 'fore the king get seriously mad." Percival said walking to the training room. "WAIT FOR US!" and with that we all came rushing at once through the door.

** Amy's P.O.V (Cosmos Village)**

I still can't believe I actually brought the gang home. We were walking through the village in complete and utter silence until Sonic decided to break it.

"So, this is Cosmos uh? I still can't believe you never told us you were from here." Sonic said nervously.  
"Well when you don't wanna be labeled as 'freak from other planet' you just don't tell people." I told him slightly annoyed and embarrassed. "So, where are we going exactly?" Tails asked after walking in a straight line for a couple of seconds. "We're headed to the castle were the royal family lives. There we find out what we're going to do and set off on our journey." Maria said like it was an anime film or something. "That and we have to bring you back, or I lose my head 'cause I made a bet with the king saying that you were still alive and if I didn't bring you back as proof bu-bye my head." Daniel chuckled nervously with a slight blush on his face. "Well, that was stupid but coming from you what'd you expect?" we all laughed and kept walking. Even though my friends don't know what's going on… it's good to know they still like me for who I am and not some alien from another planet.

**I know Amy's P.O.V is MEGA short but I lost my mojo kay? So R&R and Guess that P.O.V! Mymy986 OUT! PEACE!**


	5. Almost there Gawain THE POV WINNERS!

**CONGRATULATIONS GALEM!YES the correct answer for the P.O.V contest is Sir Gawain!Have a virtual cake!This chapter goes to YOU Galem!**

**I haven't done this in a while so here we go…DISCLAIMER: I don't own SEGA characters. Some characters are just made up and don't exist period.**

**Sonic's P.O.V**

By the time we all got to the got to the castle we see some guards standing there and looking totally serious. Me trying to be friendly didn't work so well."Guys, look we need to get through that door so if you don't mind could you guys scoot a little over and-"I was cut off by blades being pointed at the tip of my nose. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" they asked me as if I just got outta prison. Now I'm totally sweating like crazy."Well...uh...um…..w-we um?" I stammered. "We are here with the Chaos Guardian Amy. You should pay her your respects." Daniel said sounding a little over-protective for my comfort on Amy. Then they just burst out laughing like no tomorrow. Then they back to being serious again."That's impossible the Chaos Guardian vanished years ago doing her duty saving us all by sending herself and Dark Chaos far out into the galaxy. She's not her, she's not Guardian Amelia." I looked at Amy to find her looking seriously annoyed. She than looked at me and I looked away hoping she didn't notice."_I wonder if…maybe she…still...kinda likes me..like that."_ I thought.

**Amy's P.O.V**

I am seriously getting fed up with these guys! I mean really, just because they thought I'm dead doesn't mean I am.

_"I wonder if Gawain thinks I'm…NO! 'Com on Amy doesn't think like that he'd NEVER forget about you…right?_

Wait a minute Gawain. That's it! Gawain! He'd know who I was he HAS to! I gained enough courage and with determination in my voice. To be a stubborn person is to know a stubborn person.

"I'd like to speak to Gawain please. I'm sure he of all people would know who I am." was all I could say.

"How do you know of **_THE_** Sir Gawain? Surely you couldn't know him; of such a high class knight you should be begging on your knees for his greatness."

"Wait, Daniel and Maria work here. So why can't you let them inside-"Sonic was cut off by Daniel.

"Uh... actually we can't get in 'because we don't have our release rings, so for all they know we could be imposters or assassins." Daniel said with a stupid grin on his face.

"DANIAL YOU IDIOT, HOW ARE SUPOSE TO GET IN WTHOUT OUR RELEASE RING!?

You could tell Maria was ticked off 'cause like me you could practically see the fire emitting from her body. She continued to yell at Daniel for what seemed like hours. Shadow tried calm her down and it seemed to work little by little. I sighed and looked back the guards and gave them a look that said 'Please let us in I beg of you' and just repeated my request.

"Please let me talk to Gawain. He can clear this all up in a matter of seconds here I still have the locket he gave when we were kids." I said pulling out the golden locket with the letters 'AR' he engraved in it out of my pocket. He took a look at before looking at the other guard who only shrugged. He nodded and the other guard ran off inside the castle.

**-Gawain's P.O.V-**

I was sparing with both Lancelot and Percival at once while Galahad was practicing his sword stances. I had taken Lancelot's sword and was now sparing Percival. It wasn't always easy beating these guys as they get better and better. A guard came rushing in like it was the end of the world as he knew it. He was bent over holding his knees catching his breath.

"Sir…Gawain…Someone…wishes to…speak…with you…at the…main gate." He said in between breathes. When he finally caught his breathe he stood straight and announced

"A girl wishes to speak with you at the main gate with a locket. She claims to be the Chaos Guardian with these other companions whom look like Maria and Daniel but we them _suspicious._

_"Wait, she says she's the Chaos Guardian… what's her name and what does the locket look like?" I said getting the most anxious I've probably ever been to hear what this guy's gonna say next._

_"I think it was Amy I believe and its gold with AR engraved in it." He said as he looked at me in disbelief. I turned around and saw everyone else staring at me like they didn't know what was going on. I looked at the guard and in all seriousness I told him._

_"Take me to the main gate."_

_**OK! So that's that I guess. Well Now that STARR is over I can finally get back to this story! So yeah Galem won 1st place SonadowFan777 got 2nd no one won 3rd so I'm just gonna give it to necko-chan619. I LOVE you ALL my WOUNDERFULY AWESOME REVIWERS AND FAVRITORS/FOLLOWERS! Keep 'em comin' and I'll keep postin'**_


	6. Reunited

**The next chapie…IS HERE! I still don't own anyone let us continue… This chapie goes to Galem.**

**-Gawain's P.O.V**

I was running to the main gate with the guard in front of me and the other knights behind us. If what this guard said is true…than I'll finally see my self-proclaimed sister again. We had gotten to the main gate to find several people there, but only one caught my eye. A pink hedgehog who looked just like Amelia; same eyes, same color the only difference were the clothes she wore. We walked up to the gate and dismissed the guards behind us.

"Why do you claim to be the Chaos Guardian, and why do you wish to speak with Sir Gawain?" I said in all seriousness and referring to yourself in third person is pretty hard when you think about it. I was having a hard time keeping a straight face thank God I was wearing my helmet. The girl looked at me with this determination and told me.

"Because I Am the Chaos Guardian and Sir Gawain's like my big brother. Look I still have the locket he gave me when we met." She said pulling out the golden locket I had given her when we first met under that tree. I looked at her and she suddenly turned into that little girl I found crying under that cedar tree. I blinked a few times 'till I saw the girl in front of me in those weird clothes. I took off my helmet and looked her straight in the eyes. Her eyes started to water once she looked at my face. The only thing she did was whisper my name in an almost inaudible voice. The only way I could really find out it was her was by asking her the ENTIRE name of the real Chaos Guardian.

"What's the full name of the Chaos Guardian? Only I and she know the full name." I expected her to panic but she kept a straight face.

"My name is; Amelia, Jade, Amethyst, Thorn, Rosette, Rosalena, Rose." She smiled. I was shocked it really was her. This strange girl was the self-proclaimed little sister I grew up with and cared for with my life. I walked up to her until I was hovering over her. She bit her lip unsure of what I'd do next, so I just hugged her. I hugged her like no tomorrow and cried a little as well but you would too if your sister suddenly vanished without a trace. She hugged me back after the shock had worn off.

"I missed you Gawain. I missed you a lot." She whispered.

"I missed you too… Amy." I whispered back and ended our hug. I looked behind her to find everyone staring at us.

"So you mind introducing me to your friends over there?" I said looking at them. She giggled and looked them

"Nope I don't mind at all." She said

**-Amy's P.O.V-**

I'm really glad Gawain never forgot about me. I was introducing him the gang so far I've gotten; Cream, Tails, Sonic, Rouge, and Shadow. Gawain stared at Rouge for some un-known reason.

"…And this is… don't freak out. Knuckles the Echidna." I said pulling his copy to the side. They looked exactly alike only Gawain's taller. They stared at each other in total disbelief and utter shock. They were circling around each other and doing the same movements. I was getting weirded out to no extent. I cleared my throat to get them to stop and worked.

"Look, Gawain we REALLY need to get in but these stupid guards won't let us in. Can ya get 'em to let us in please?" I asked as nicely as possible. He looked at the guards then back to me and nodded. He walked over to the guards and said something that got them to let us in. We walked in and the castle didn't look that much different. Same marble stairs, floors and walls only difference was the carpet; instead of royal red it was a sky blue color. I watched at my friends stare in awe (mostly Rouge) at all the luxury I once lived in. Gawain led us down the corridors and we stopped at the throne room. Gawain looked at me and nodded. I looked at Maria and Daniel who also nodded. I turned towards my other friends to give them one direct order.

"Stay here." I sternly said and walked inside the big bronze doors that held the royal family and my old friends/bosses.

**OK! So pretty short I know but I love you all so much I wanted to post twice in a day so hope you liked it BYE! XD**


End file.
